sepucuk surat
by lee.taisoo
Summary: Kyungsoo menuliskan keinginannya pada sepucuk surat. Jongin yang merasa menyesal menyiakan Kyungsoo. YAOI. KAISOO. kim jongin/do kyungsoo


**Sepucuk Surat**

**Author : **

**Cast : kaisoo, do kyungsoo/kim jongin**

**Genre : angst/hurt**

**Rate : K+**

**Summary: Kyungsoo menuliskan keinginannya pada sepucuk surat. Jongin yang merasa menyesal menyiakan Kyungsoo.**

**Disclaimer: ini cerita punya saya~**

**Warning: YAOI/BL, OOC, cerita pasaran, typo(s), alur berantakan, alur kecepetan, tidak sesuai EYD, gak suka gak usah baca**

**Selamat Membaca**

**ooo**

Jongin tertunduk membaca surat yang diberikan Baekhyun, sepupu Jongin. Surat itu ditemukan dibawah bantal milik istri Jongin, Kyungsoo Setetes air mata menjadi awal aliran sungai kecil di pipi tirus jongin. Bayangan tentangnya dan Kyungsoo terputar di otaknya seperti film.

ooo

_Jongin…_

"Kyungsoo!" panggil Jongin dengan nada membentak.

_Ketika aku semakin lemah, aku berharap kamu memahami dan memiliki kesabaran untukku._

"Kau hanya bisa menyusahkanku saja. Dasar orang penyakitan!" kata kata kasar dilontarkan Jongin kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya terdiam sambil menunduk. Menahan agar air matanya tidak jatuh.

_Suatu ketika aku memecahkan piring, atau menumpahkan sup diatas meja karena penglihatanku berkurang. Aku harap kamu tidak memarahiku._

"kau ini bagaimana!? Makan saja harus berceceran seperti ini. Kau tidak punya mata!?" bentak jongin kasar, saat ia dan Kyungsoo sedang makan malam berdua di rumah mereka. Kyungsoo menunduk sambil mengucapkan kata maaf dengan lirih. Jongin beranjak ke kamar mereka, tidak menyelesaikan makannya. Kyungsoo menatap punggung suaminya nanar.

_Ketika pendengaranku semakin memburuk dan aku tidak bisa mendengar apa yang kamu katakan, aku harap kamu tidak memanggilku "Tuli!". Mohon ulangi apa yang kamu katakan atau menuliskannya._

"Kau tuli?! Sedari tadi aku memanggilmu, kau hanya diam saja." Maki Jongin kasar kepada Kyungsoo, setelah Kyungsoo tidak menjawab panggilan Jongin tadi. Kyungsoo terdiam. Jongin berlalu setelah sebelumnya mendorong Kyungsoo kasar.

_Maaf, Jongin. Aku semakin lemah._

_Saat lututku mulai lemah, aku harap kamu memiliki kesabaran untuk membantuku bangun._

Jongin dan Kyungsoo sedang berjalan ke taman. Jongin berjalan lebih dulu dari Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tidak bisa berjalan lebih cepat, karena ia merasa lututnya sangat lelah untuk diajak berjalan.

Brukk

Kyungsoo terjatuh, setelah beberapa anak yang sedang bermain di taman tidak sengaja menabrak tubuh Kyungsoo. Jongin berbalik saat mendengar suara benda terjatuh. "cih! Berdiri saja tidak bisa. Cepat bangun! Dasar orang lemah." Ucap jongin tanpa menolong Kyungsoo untuk berdiri. Kyungsoo menatap nanar punggung jongin yang menjauh dan kakinya bergantian. Kyungsoo butuh orang membantunya, tetapi ia tidak berani memanggil Jongin.

_Maafkan juga bauku. Tercium bau keringat dari tubuhku yang mudah berkeringat. Tubuhku lemah_

_ Aku mohon jangan memaksaku untuk mandi. Orang sakit tidak tahan terhadap dingin. Aku harap aku tidak terlihat kotor bagimu._

"Hey, baumu sangat tidak enak. Jangan dekat denganku. Kau seperti gembel saja. Kau sangat kotor." Jongin mengusir Kyungsoo. Ia melambai lambaikan tangannya sambil menutup hidungnya. Kyungsoo sadar, tubuhnya bau. Ia mudah berkeringat akibat dari penyakitnya.

_Dan jika kamu memiliki waktu luang, aku harap kita bisa berbicara. Bahkan untuk beberapa menit. Aku selalu sendiri sepanjang waktu dan tidak memiliki seseorang pun untuk diajak bicara. Aku tahu kamu sibuk dengan pekerjaan. Bahkan jika kamu tidak tertarik pada ceritaku, aku mohon berikan aku waktu untuk bersamamu._

Kyungsoo melihat kepergiaan mobil Jongin dari halaman rumah mereka. Baru saja Jongin sampai rumah, tapi ia kembali lagi karna ada rapat mendadak. Setiap hari Jongin berangkat saat Kyungsoo belum bangun, dan pulang saat ia telah tertidur. Ia rindu pada suaminya. Ia hanya ingin berbicara, walau hanya beberapa menit.

_Ketika saatnya tiba... dan aku hanya bisa terbaring sakit dan sakit. Aku harap kamu memiliki kesabaran untuk , kalau aku sengaja mengompol atau membuat berantakan. Aku harap kamu mempunyai kesabaran untuk merawatku selama beberapa saat terakhir dalam hidupku._

Jongin menitipkan Kyungsoo pada sepupunya yang ada di Busan untuk merawat Kyungsoo. Jongin kesal karna Kyungsoo sering mengompol dan membuat berantakan rumah mereka. Kyungsoo sangat lemah, hanya menegakkan badannya saja tidak bisa, apalagi untuk pergi buang air kecil. Ia hanya terbaring di ranjang. Ia kecewa saat Jongin menitipkannya pada sepupunya. Sebenarnya, ia sangat ingin Jongin merawatnya di saat terakhir dalam hidupnya. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak dapat menolak apa yang diinginkan Jongin.

_Ketika waktu kematianku datang… aku harap kamu memegang tanganku dan memberikanku kekuatan untuk menghadapi kematian._

Kyungsoo merasakan sakit pada sekujur tubuhnya. Nafasnya juga menjadi pendek. Ia sangat berharap Jongin berada di sisinya, menggenggam tangannya, memberikan kekuatan kepadanya. Karena ia tahu waktunya semakin dekat. Semenjak Kyungsoo pindah ke Busan, Jongin tidak pernah mengunjunginya. Membiarkan Kyungsoo tersiksa karna merindukannya. Nafas kyungsoo menjadi lebih pendek. Kemudian ia mulai menutup matanya untuk yang terakhir, tidur dalam ketenangan yang abadi.

_Dan jangan khawatir… ketika aku bertemu dengan Sang Pencipta. Aku akan berbisik kepadaNya, untuk selalu memberikan berkah dan kebahagian padamu, karena kamu selalu mencintaiku._

"Aku menyesal pernah mencintaimu." Ucap Jongin membuat hati Kyungsoo sangat perih. Aliran sungai mengalir dengan indah dari kedua mata _doe_ milik kyungsoo. Dan Jongin tidak peduli akan itu.

_Terima kasih atas segala perhatianmu. Aku mencintaiMu, Kim Jongin._

_Dengan kasih yang tulus,_

_Kekasihmu, Kim Kyungsoo_

ooo

Jongin terduduk, menangisi segala yang ia perbuat kepada Kyungsoo. Ia sangat menyesal menyakiti Kyungsoo. Padahal dulu saat melamarnya, ia berjanji untuk menerima Kyungsoo dalam keaadaan apapun. Tapi janji itu seolah tidak pernah terucap. Ia melanggar janjinya, saat tahu ada kumanyang menyerang tubuh Kyungsoo, yang membuat Kyungsoo semakin lama semakin lemah, dan membuat beberapa syaraf dalam tubunya lumpuh.

"maafkan aku, Kyungsoo!" Jongin berteriak frustasi. Kini yang Jongin rasakan hanya rasa menyesal. Ia kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga. Ia menyesal menyia nyiakan sesuatu yang berharga. Jongin hanya berharap waktu dapat diputar kembali, agar ia dapat memperbaiki kesalahan yang pernah dilakukannya.

FIN

Huwah.. ff ini terispirasi dari video yang aku lihat dari hp temen aku. Yah pulang sekolah langsung ngebut bikin ini ff. Sori kalo ancur. Sori karena menistakan bias kalian. Sori buat bias author (do kyungsoo) udah ndesiksa dia. Ff ini udah pernah author share.

Cukup sekian dari saya. Saya tidak gila review, tapi saya berharap ada yang mau ngereview. Gomawo buat para readers yang udah bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca ff jelek ini.


End file.
